


Она создаст рай

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mini, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Пылая праведным гневом, Кэролайн Форбс хотела высказать Клаусу все, что она о нем думает. Но, увы, дома его не оказалось. Только его загадочно спокойная и миролюбивая сестра. Что произойдет, когда Ребекка пригласит Кэролайн пропустить стаканчик виски?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 1





	Она создаст рай

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Себе, у меня сегодня праздник)))) И дорогой Кристине, которая подала идею, с которой можно начать этот миник.  
> Примечания автора: Я не считаю, что ушла в глухой ООС, но мне кажется, что вы посчитаете иначе.  
> Вообще, фем с Кэр и Ребеккой старательно и настойчиво жрал мне мозг весь вечер, поэтому неудивительно, что вышло вот это. Надеюсь вам понравится, как понравилось мне=)))   
> Мне подарили обложку! Спасибо большое Cinderellа!))

Особняк призывно горит огнями, и дорожка к нему преодолевается в рекордные сроки. Кэролайн стучит в большую громоздкую дверь и уже хочет высказать самодовольному гибриду все, что она о нем думает, как все ее планы рушатся, потому как вместо самодовольного Клауса на пороге появляется его сестра. Со скучающим видом она изучает блондинку насмешливым взглядом голубых глаз, а уголок ее губ дергается в подобии улыбки. Но Майклсон молчит. Прислоняется плечом к косяку, складывает руки на груди и ждет. Весь запал Форбс, державшийся лишь на ярости и ненависти к гибриду, исчезает медленно, подобно тому, как чуть засахарившейся мед стекает с чайной ложки.

\- Эмм… - с запинкой начинает Кэролайн. – А Клаус дома?

\- Нет, - лениво отвечает Ребекка.

\- Черт! – вампирша сжимает кулаки и отводит взгляд в сторону.

\- Тебе-то он зачем? – вздыхая и облизывая губы, интересуется Древняя.

\- Он отнял у меня Тайлера! Отнял!..

\- Ну, тише-тише, - Майклсон взяла девушку за руку и затянула в дом. - Ник много чего и у кого отнял. Не стоит принимать все настолько близко к сердцу, девочка. Хочешь, предложу тебе чего-нибудь выпить? Все равно мне скучно: братья свалили, а меня одну оставили. 

Присев на краешек кресла и нервно оглядевшись, Кэролайн задержала свой взгляд на Древней, разливающей крепкий виски по стаканам. Сперва внутри Форбс ворочалось неприятие всего происходящего, но потом голос разума или простая женская интуиция заткнули дурное предчувствие, и она расслабилась на мягком сидении. Было в новинку быть гостьей в таком шикарном доме. Даже особняк Сальваторе вызывал меньше интереса и трепета. Здесь же все казалось каким-то сказочно-фантастичным.

Деликатное покашливание вернуло блондинку в реальность. Насмешливая улыбка, коснувшаяся губ Ребекки, почему-то не раздражала, а даже наоборот, как-то притягивала. Приняв наполненный примерно наполовину стакан, Кэролайн сделала небольшой глоток и подняла взгляд на так и не отошедшую в сторону Майклсон. Бекка изучала ее задумчивым взглядом, легонько постукивая ноготками по прозрачному стеклу бокала. Такое пристальное внимание смутило Форбс, и она, опустив глаза, сделала еще один глоток.   
\- А ты отважная, Кэролайн, - как бы между прочим, тепло, улыбаясь, заметила Древняя. – Не каждый бы отважился не только появиться здесь, но и высказать все моему братцу в лицо. 

\- Его здесь нет, так что и я не смогла бы… наверное… - тихо возразила Форбс. – Почему ты осталась здесь одна?

\- Мне не запретили покидать дом, если ты об этом, - ухмыльнулась Майклсон. – Просто… Мистик Фоллс - не то место, в котором я бы хотела находиться. Вот и отсиживаюсь в ожидании, когда смогу покинуть этот гребаный городок.

\- М-м-м, - многозначительно протянула блондинка.

\- Ты, действительно, пришла сюда из-за этого гибридишки? – Ребекка ухмыльнулась. 

\- Да, - холодно отозвалась вампирша. – Я пришла сюда из-за него.

\- Не понимаю… - Древняя покачала головой и, обойдя Форбс, стала позади нее, облокотившись на спинку кресла. - Ты могла запросто стать игрушкой Ника, только переступив порог этого дома. Но все равно пришла.

\- Запугиваешь? – отхлебнув виски, спросила Кэролайн.

\- Констатирую факт. Ты дала мне почву для размышлений, Кэр. 

\- Каких размышлений? – развернувшись, Форбс вгляделась в задумчивое лицо Майклсон.

\- Девушки совершают наиглупейшие поступки ради мужчин, которые их не ценят. И не хотят понимать, что измени они свою точку зрения, все изменилось бы на сто восемьдесят градусов.

\- В каком смысле? – нахмурилась вампирша.

В одно мгновение Ребекка оказалась перед девушкой на коленях, устремив прямой взгляд своих льдисто-голубых брильянтов-радужек прямо в ее глаза. Ее ладони легли на обнаженные колени Форбс, отчего та задрожала и выпустила из пальцев стакан, который тут же со звоном разбился о темный паркет. Но даже этот звук не смог заставить Кэролайн отвести глаза от Древней, которая чуть улыбалась и не позволяла ей перевести взгляд. Да и, по правде говоря, блондинке самой не хотелось выныривать из затянувшей глубины. Там было спокойно, без всяких границ морали и вообще мыслей.

\- Подумай, девочка, - начала тихим шепотом Ребекка, - разве тебе не надоело, что каждый парень лишь пользуется твоим красивым телом? Ты достойна большего, Кэролайн. Ты же понимаешь это?

\- Понимаю, - медленно выдохнула Форбс. – Это ужасно больно.

\- А ты можешь представить отношения - именно отношения, а не жалкую пародию на них, - без боли, слез и переживаний? Задумайся хотя бы на секунду, что может тебе дать женщина. Любовь, ласка, нежность и, самое главное, принятие тебя такой, какая ты есть на самом деле.

\- Не могу… не хочу думать… 

\- Чего ты хочешь? – скользнув пальцами по внутренней стороне её бедер и вплотную приблизившись к лицу вампирши, прошептала Майклсон. – Скажи мне, милая, скажи. И я сделаю это, потому что ты меня попросишь.

Вместо ответа Кэролайн, преодолев разделявшее их расстояние в несколько сантиметров, осторожно прикоснулась к губам Древней и опустила руки ей на плечи. Неуверенно скользнув языком по нежной плоти, Форбс застонала, когда Ребекка уступила ей и пустила любопытную блондинку глубже, позволив изучать свой рот. Бекка переместила свои ладони на талию блондинки и подтянула ее ближе к себе, чувствуя, как ритмично постукивает чужое сердце. От сладкого поцелуя где-то в солнечном сплетении заныло возбуждение, и Майклсон с трудом оторвалась от девушки.

\- Пойдем, маленькая моя, пойдем, - двигаясь по-вампирски быстро, за несколько секунд они оказались в постели спальни Ребекки. 

Медленно освобождая Кэролайн от одежды, Древняя тщательно изучала каждый обнажавшийся участок кожи своими губами или языком. Эта девочка привлекла ее еще в первую встречу. Она была такой непосредственной, но уже с зачатками стервозной вампирши, которая сможет выгнуть свою линию жизни. Майклсон понимала, что видит в Форбс юную себя: такую же наивную, верящую всему и старающуюся не расстроить братьев. И сейчас, когда это такое невинное в своей раскованности, такое непорочное в своей похотливости создание у нее в руках, Ребекке хотелось навсегда продлить этот миг.

Но желание, разлившееся по венам огненной лавой, зудящее в каждой мышце и плавящее даже самую маленькую косточку, заставляло забывать о неторопливости. Поэтому, окончательно избавившись от мешающей одежды, Бекка принялась покрывать поцелуями тонкую шею, полную, налившуюся от возбуждения грудь, плоский животик, подрагивающий от прошибающего током удовольствия, и наконец, спустилась ниже, откуда тянулся тонкий мускусный аромат. Смочив пересохшие губы слюной, Майклсон провела кончиком языка по гладкой коже лобка и улыбнулась сорвавшемуся с губ Кэролайн стону.

Немного помассировав клитор, Древняя нависла над Кэролайн и прошептала в самые губы:

\- Чего ты хочешь, девочка?

\- Пальцы. Твои пальцы, пожалуйста, - смотря взглядом расширившихся зрачков в лицо Ребекки, заскулила Форбс. 

\- Хорошо, - утягивая блондинку в поцелуй, Бекка плавно вошла сразу двумя пальцами, тем самым заставив вампиршу выгнуться на постели и вцепиться пальцами в ее плечи.

Майклсон медленно двигала рукой, изредка касаясь клитора, и заставляла Кэролайн стонать все громче, сильнее подаваться навстречу...

Форбс терялась в своих ощущениях, тонула в этом теплом омуте голубых глаз и захлебывалась воздухом. Весь спектр новых эмоций и чувств заставлял Кэр закусывать губы и царапать нежную кожу Древней своими ноготками. Ребекка улыбалась и покрывала невесомыми поцелуями лицо блондинки, ощущая, как мышцы, обхватывающие пальцы, начали легонько пульсировать, а потом и вовсе сокращаться.

\- Да, да, боже! – вскрикнула Кэролайн, потерявшись на волнах наслаждения, и обмякла на темно-вишневых простынях.

Бекка еще раз улыбнулась и села, опираясь на спинку кровати. Ее пальцы сразу же запутались в светлых прядках волос, напоминающих шелковые ниточки. Сбитое дыхание Форбс постепенно выравнивалось и теперь лишь ласкало кожу бедер Древней, не напоминая щекотку. К, прищурившись и закусив губу, подняла голову и встретилась глазами с затянутым поволокой взглядом уже серых глаз. Сладкая нега до сих пор заполняла все ее тело, отчего мозг даже не хотел думать о том, что хотелось его хозяйке. Но Кэр была бы не Кэр, если бы не попробовала то, что ей предложили.

\- Можно? – прошептала блондинка и дунула на влажную кожу лобка.

\- Конечно, девочка, - растянув губы в улыбке и пошире расставив ноги, ответила Ребекка.

Быстро перекатившись на освободившееся место, Форбс осторожно лизнула влажную плоть, заставляя Майклсон вздрогнуть и задышать чаще. Робкие ласки все сильнее распаляли Бекку, прошивая все тело мощными разрядами удовольствия. А Кэролайн продолжала мучить медленными, несоизмеримыми вспыхнувшему желанию прикосновениями, буквально вытягивая из Древней просящие стоны и сорванный всхлипами голос:

\- Пожа… жалуйста… Кэр… сильнее, - положив ладонь на затылок блондинки, Майклсон прижала лицо девушки теснее к своей киске. – Маленькая моя, пожалуйста… используй пальчики… пожалуйста…

Перед такой просьбой Форбс устоять не смогла и, резко вставив три пальца, буквально за минуту довела Древнюю до ошеломительного оргазма.

\- Черт, - протянула Ребекка, растягиваясь на кровати. – Это было просто… Охрененно.

\- Правда? – с детской робостью спросила вампирша и подлезла под бок Бекки, устраивая голову на плече.

\- Конечно, девочка, - Майклсон усилием воли повернула голову и запечатлела невинный поцелуй на влажном лбу. – Каждая моя мышца дребезжит и трепещет. 

\- А что будет дальше, Ребекка? 

\- Дальше? – Древняя зевнула. – Дальше мы уедем из этого никчемного городка, и никто нам не помешает. Ты ведь со мной?

\- Может быть иначе? – усмехнулась Форбс, обнимая вампиршу, которая только что разбила весь ее привычный мир на черно-белые осколки и пообещала создать новый, яркий и сводящий с ума своими цветами рай.


End file.
